This invention relates generally to convertible roof structures for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a multi-part hard top convertible roof.
Retractable roofs for convertible automotive vehicles presently exist. For example, one retractable hard top roof employs a plurality of rigid roof panels which slide rearwardly over one another during retraction. Typically, these retracting roof panels are mechanically stowed in the trunk of the automotive vehicle. Unfortunately, this system does not fully retract flush within the vehicle body and occupies a relatively large storage space within the trunk.
Recently, various retractable roof systems have been developed with a rigid roof member which swings into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. These systems stow the retracted roof panels in a substantially vertical orientation behind either the front or rear seats. While these systems maintain storage space within the trunk, the retracted roof panels are often stored in an unsightly manner. Additionally, the vertical orientation of the retracted roof panels requires a relatively deep storage compartment. This orientation often precludes use of a retractable roof in vehicles having a usable cargo area such as sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a retractable hard top roof requiring a minimal packaging envelope to maximize storage space within the trunk or cargo area. To achieve this goal, multiple panels are stored in a substantially horizontal manner to minimize the depth of the required storage area.
In accordance with the present invention, a hard top roof system includes at least three separate and generally rigid sections interconnected to one another to selectively cover the passenger compartment of a vehicle. In another aspect of the present invention, as the roof system is retracted, a middle roof section slides into a nested position with a rear roof section such that the outer surface of the middle roof section is positioned adjacent to the inner surface of the rear roof section. In a further aspect of the present invention, when the roof system is fully retracted, the front roof section is positioned substantially parallel to the ground such that the inner surfaces of the forward and middle roof section face one another. An additional aspect of the present invention provides a convertible roof including a flexible member interconnecting a rear linkage and a forward pivot assembly such that the flexible member selectively forces a first roof section to overcome a biasing force and rotate relative to a second roof section.
The present invention is advantageous over traditional designs in that the roof panels are stacked in a horizontal manner which minimizes the packaging space required in both the fore-and-aft direction and the vertical direction. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous because the roof sections may be retracted and stowed within the vehicle""s trunk so as to maintain the space within the vehicle passenger compartment. The convertible roof of the present invention may also be stowed in a roof storage compartment separated from the passenger compartment and a miscellaneous storage area or trunk.
The present invention also provides a self-covering feature in that when the convertible roof is in the stowed position, the uppermost stacked panel is oriented to display the outer finished surface of the panel. Additionally, the present invention is advantageous because the retracting mechanism is compact and lightweight. To accomplish this feature, the present invention includes a flexible member coupled to a first panel hingedly coupled to a second panel. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.